1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mitt. More particularly, the present invention relates to a towel mitt for washing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for cleaning mitts have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,896 to Zuege teaches the ornamental design for the dusting glove.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,372 to Wenzel teaches a free-hand tubular towel that has at its upper end an elastic band for encircling and gripping a user's arm at a location above or slightly below the elbow and has an enlarged lower end portion that drapes loosely over the user's hand and can be reverse-folded over the upper end portion to uncover the hand. The lower end portion can be secured in retracted position over the tubular upper end portion of the towel by interengagement of coacting patches of a hook-and-pile fastener, one being located near the, upper end of the towel and the other being located near the lower end of the towel.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,250 to Brown teaches a disposable washing glove which includes a felted base made of carded staple fibers mechanically interlocked, structured by use of special forked needles to create a high-pile fabric, having recesses therein. The fabric is coated on one side with a detergent material which also fills the recesses to permit a timed release of the detergent during use.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,943 to Barber teaches a cleaning glove which includes a glove base having a side to which there is attached a primary layer of a tufted blended yarn tufted to the glove base and one or more fibrous bristle portions or strips. The blended yarn is made by weaving together three or more individual yarns including one yarn made of acrylic fibers, wool fibers or polyester fibers.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,393 to Raab teaches a method for the manufacture of a plush-type cleaning cloth from pile fabric in which a layer of thermoplastic pile fibers is anchored by fusing to a base structure of thermoplastic fibers at temperatures from 423 to 433 K (150 degrees-160 degrees C), pile fibers of different melting and shrinking temperature properties are used in a distribution over the entire surface, so that a first portion of the pile fibers shrinks at the fusing temperature and a second portion of the pile fibers does not shrink or shrinks less than the first portion. The first portion of the pile fibers comprises approximately 60% of the total amount of the pile fibers and provides increased scrubbing properties as a result of their crimped, harder structure.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for cleaning mitts have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.